Camellia
by Yana125
Summary: Esteban, Zia and Tao leave the land of the Mayas. Meanwhile in Japan.


_I don't own anything._

* * *

><p>In the nice spring breeze light pink cherry blossom petals were floating. For the eyes of a stranger it seemed like a magical dreamlike mist in the light of the setting sun. But for the ones who lived here it was a beautiful sight of every spring day which they watched in their free time. From the wide terrace the Mount Fuji was seen. The majestic symbol of the country dominated the view from every part of the land. Next to the terrace was a little creek that came down from the highest part of the hill and ended in a waterfall. The hum of the water made a soft melody with the sing of the birds.<p>

In this peacefulness the sound of a wooden sword was heard which steadily cut the air. The holder of the sword was a young woman with dark eyes and black hair that was tied on a ponytail with a white ribbon. She was wearing a chihaya, a red hakama with a white haori, the wear of the miko. She had a serious expression on her face while she practiced and she concentrated to it so much that she didn't here a man approaching her.

"High priestess" the man stopped a few meters away from the woman and bowed. He wore an armour above his cloths and had a katana on his side. He seemed to be around the same age as the woman. "I brought news."

The young priestess stopped practicing and looked at the guard with questioning eyes.

"News? From where, Tomoru?" she asked.

"We got a message from the East" he answered. "Xela, the City of Gold on the land of the Mayas was found and destroyed."

The woman's grip tightened around the wooden sword. Her face at first showed great shock then an angry frown took its place.

"The conquerors?" They were her first thought. Those people from Europe were always driven by greed. She wouldn't be surprised if they already found a City.

"No" Tomoru shook his head. "People called Olmecs attacked the city. They were defeated by the Mayas."

"Olmecs? I never heard about them…" The woman frowned and looked down. She had read all books and pergaments about hidden tribes all around the world, but there were no mention about them. Could it be… No. She quickly dismissed that thought. The stories about people who came from the stars were just legends. But if the stories about the Golden Cities are just legends for ordinary people and they really exist then this… But it wasn't important now. "How did they find the City?"

When she noticed how worried Tomoru looked at her she realized every emotion she felt was written all over her face. She quickly hid those with a forced serious expression. The young priestess didn't want her guardian and friend to be worried about her.

"It weren't them" the man finally said. "According to the message, three children, two with the symbol of the Sun and one from the blood of the Hiva people did. Three conquerors from Spain were with them too, but they seemed to be the friends of the children."

"I still don't understand… If they defeated these Olmecs, why is the city destroyed?"

"The Olmecs tried to use the mystical energy but failed. They almost destroyed the environment, but the High Priest sacrificed himself to stop it. The guards decided it would be better to destroy the city."

"The mystical energy…" the woman looked up at the hill from where the creek was flowing down. The ground was covered with trees, but the priestess knew what was hiding under the surface.

Tomoru saw how troubled the woman looked. Maybe she tried to keep her serious expression but her eyes told everything. He put away every decencies and stepped closer to the woman as a childhood friend.

"Tsubaki…" he started but the woman didn't seem to hear him.

"My father knew the day would come when the mystical energy wouldn't be safe in the Cities of Gold. But I never imagined that this day would come that soon…" In her opinion ordinary people were maybe greedy and cruel, but in their primitive way harmless. But if these Olmecs were looking for the mystical energy, then the _they_ would too… "What about the children? The two with the symbol of the Sun."

"They left the land of the Mayas and are heading to the East" Tomoru frowned a little. "They are heading here."

Tsubaki sighed. Bad news after bad news.

"I know how curious a child can be. I was curious too, but I learnt the painful way that some things are better be hidden… But we can't stop them. It was said by The Travelling Prophet that one day those children would come here and to every Cities."

Tsubaki turned her back to Tomoru and walked to the edge of the terrace. She closed her eyes as the light breeze touched her face and she took a deep breath. If the children come here, they would bring _them_ too even if they don't want to. Maybe the time will come soon when she wouldn't be able to stand there so peacefully like now. The time will come when the hill would be in fire, burning every memory of the Hiva people. But if it would be for the greater good, the peace of the world, she will burn everything all by herself. She wouldn't let _them_ to take the mystical energy. She would die protecting it.

She opened her eyes and looked at the view. She burnt every detail into her memory.

"It is dangerous for strangers to come here to Asia, especially to China" she finally said. "If they ever come here, I hope they will come to Japan first."

She looked at Tomoru with so much confidence that it startled the man. He wasn't used to see this on Tsubaki's face.

"Tomoru, please, tell the others to be prepared. We will have visitors soon."

Tomoru quickly bowed and left, leaving Tsubaki with her thoughts. The priestess watched the guard until she didn't see him then turned to walk to the garden. She had to be prepared too.

* * *

><p><em>I started this fanfic a really long time ago, but just finished now. While it stayed half-written, I totally forgot why I started to write it in the first place… But I didn't forget what I wanted to write ^^ I never forget my unwritten stories ^^<em>

_Of course Tsubaki and Tomoru are both OCs. On http:/ lescitesdor . com/ (without spaces) there are character arts from the second season and there is one with an old Chinese man. I thought maybe he was the priest of the Chinese City. When I started to think about a Japanese priest, I couldn't. I didn't want it to be a man again. Then came the idea of a priestess, who would be the youngest of the current priests and priestesses. The name just popped into my mind. Tomoru was originally planned to be older but I changed his age. I found his name in Wikipedia when I was looking up the samurai clans for a good name (but I forgot where I found his name o_o"")._

_I made aliens from the Olmecs, because they were aliens in the Japanese version and it sounds more… sci-fi-ish XD_

Them._ As I mentioned at the beginning of my other MCOG story At Home Again, in my continuation there is an organisation which wants to use the sun energy to rule the world. I also mentioned that the second series would end with the start of a mission to destroy all the Cities with the great treasure. Tsubaki will ask them to do it._

_Also I finally got the episodes with Hungarian dub so to celebrate it I drew a fanart. Go to my profile page and check my homepage!_


End file.
